


fairest of the fair

by dream__7



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, murderer!yoohyeon, obsessive yoohyeon, she freaky, slight mention of sexual abuse, slight mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream__7/pseuds/dream__7
Summary: she tended to take what wasn’t hers, and one girl in particular was the most exclusive, limited edition toy she needed.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finally writing shit i wanted to see on here.  
> i suggest you listen to the songs depicted in bold text, the line break is where you should end the song :]

her slender pale fingers searched endlessly for the sharp edge that she reached for far too many times than she’d like. finally finding that smooth, cold, material underneath her fingertips, she pulled her credit card out of her handbag.

“that’ll be 160,540 won.”

the young girl handed her id to the younger cashier, taking notice in how his acne scarred face seemed uneasy. she didn’t necessarily liked having an intimidating presence, but it seemed like she was asking for it. wearing a two piece brown plaid blouse and skin tight pencil skirt, she seemed a little over dressed for the tiny local grocery store. it also didn’t help that she was already generous in height, but still refused to leave her house without her saint laurant opyum heels.

**killer queen- queen**

after finally confirming the age of the woman, she pulled her shades down from the top of her head and placed it to cover her sharp eyes. she took the bottle of cheap grocery store red wine, and a multi pack bottle of bleach and walked to her car. the grey, yet annoyingly bright sky of the afternoon met her fragile eyes.

her impossibly black continental gt bentley was waiting for her in the parking lot. putting her “groceries” away in the trunk, she made her way back home.

she doesn’t remember when this trek became a weekly routine. the constant need for a glass of wine, and a few gallons of..not so consumable alcohol never was a strain on her wallet, but it was becoming one on her day to day life.  
sighing, she takes the drive back home to reflect. not on herself, but on the world she’s made for her and her companion. the endless cycle of finding her toys, collecting them, and..relieving the owners was fun, but it was starting to get old. she was in a mood lately, and the cold air around her seemed to reflect that. grey clouds settled in as she made the turn into the gate. the gentle hum of the gravel beneath her vehicle came to stop, and the smooth floor of her lavish garage started. as she got out of her car, she took in the fortune she lived in. it wasn’t handed to her, she worked for this life. it’s one of the few things she's proud of.

**——-**

“im home!”

her voice echoed out in the nearly empty halls of her shared luxury “home”, waiting for one person in particular to answer back.

“took you long enough”  
a much smaller woman emerges from the gorgeous white minimal kitchen as the taller stepped from the connecting nearby garage.

“you look like shit.” the petite woman said with a hint of playfulness mixed in with worry. the woman lugging the pack of bleach onto the counter sighed with a grin. life isn’t so lonely at times. just not...fulfilling.

“yeah well, i had all of that crap to dump by myself last night since someone didn’t want to help me.” she answers back, unpacking the white jugs, and collecting a wine glass from the high cabinets.

“sorry yooh, i was just…” she took a pause to make sure the moody wine addict saw her smug smirk. “...busy with that cute cop! remember her? god, i’m in so deep.” her eyes roll to the ceiling when expressing her “fondness” of her next victim.

“bora,” the taller girl says as she cracks open the inky colored bottle of wine, the older yet more reckless girl rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear another lecture. “i told you to stop messing around with her. and she’s not even a cop.”

“cop, detective, girl-scout, same shit.” bora says uninterested, playing with her short nails. “wow, no glass for me?” she says.  
she sighs in defeat, knowing she can’t stop bora from doing what she pleases, the tall woman walks out of the kitchen to slip into the living room.

“i’ll pour you a glass..” she says, her turn to wear a sly smile. “if you can reach it.”  
“fuck you. yoohyeon!” the tiny yet angry girl yells out as she watches yoohyeons back disappear around the corner.

life isn’t so boring sometimes.

“you’re gonna be...my favorite one.”

his broken glass breath scraped against her neck, stinging in its trail.

“now be a good girl”

this nightmare isn’t new, it comes around every once in a while. as much as yoohyeon burrows the memory deep under the ground, it somehow always surfaces. she doesn’t mind though. it’s a rude reminder of why she picked up such a hobby.

“and let me do with you as i pleas-“

“fuck!”  
a familiar high pitched noise crept in, disturbing her sleep. lazily opening her eyes, she found herself on the cloudy grey couch, wine glass still in her hand, but now missing its content.

when she finally regained the ability to see and register what she’s seeing, she’s met with what appears to be a blood soaked bora taking off her now ruined cream colored button up. as her eyes focused, she realizes it’s just the remainder of the wine.

“seriously? i cant leave you alone for more than like, five minutes? you’re hopeless.” yoohyeon says as she tried to rub her never ending headache out.  
“oh fuck off.” bora yelled louder than necessary, but what’s new. huffing and puffing, she walks around the mansions tall hallways lined with countless rooms to the closet to find the stain remover. as she passes the guest rooms, she hears a grunted noise.

excited as ever, she cracked the door open with a small smile on her sharp face. “baby? it’s not time to be up yet.” she stepped in the room fully, meeting it’s ivory walls. the room only contained a small bed, and a desk, where she found it placed by the window, and on top of it, her guest. frozen. boras soft smile was quickly replaced with something darker and the slightly shorter girl was being betrayed by all of her limbs by the sight of this. she was stuck, unable to move, and completely pinned down from boras gaze.

“now” bora pauses, tilting her head to the side “what did yoohyeonie and i say about your manners baby?” she took slow steps closer, causing the poor girl to swallow with a visible gulp.

“t-that i..” her fingers nervously played with her collar.  
“you what?” bora said as she took a seat in the chair that would normally accompany the deserted island of a desk.  
“i-i need to b-behave.”

bora smiled.

**non, je ne regrette rein- édith piaf**

she loved making them just a little scared. she wasn’t going to harm the younger girl shaking in front of her, she just liked to have her fun.  
“get off the desk gahyeonie. now.” she regained control over her body and obeyed, crawling off the desk.  
“on your knees.” bora commanded, causing gahyeon to feel a shiver run down her bruised back.  
gahyeon with countless escape attempts knew what was coming so she didn’t resist- something she learned over the past few weeks.

on her knees in front of the seated bora, she continues to stare forward, too terrified to meet boras dim eyes. reading this, bora insisted on eye contact.

“eyes up, baby.” she said, placing a short but thin finger under the girl's chin.

the prey of the predator finally met her piercing eyes, they were filled with something, she couldn’t quite make out what exactly.

she took an inhale knowing what was to come.

“i’m gonna teach you some manners.”


	2. chapter two

she dipped her already soaked fingers back in, sighing out of frustration.  
how hard is it to get out a stupid stain? yoohyeon thought to herself, vigorously scrubbing the expensive material under the sink. when her battle with the stained shirt was finally lost, she decided just to throw it out, she can just buy a new one. she had more money than she knew what to do with.

since bora somehow managed to get distracted in their vacant house, yoohyeon walked down the hallway to put the remover back. that’s when she heard a muffled noise. she took a guess as to what was happening, and to her annoyance she was right. her cold hands quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb bora. just for a moment.

her eyes were met with boras small yet powerful fingers inside their little guests mouth, her own saliva trickling down the smooth skin of her chin. she always imagined what bora would be doing with her life if she didn’t come across her, she was too angry, yet composed, too aggressive, but affectionate. she really didn’t understand boras motives, it was probably just to have fun- something bora always nagged her about.

“just have fun, yoohyeonie”

**tonight you belong to me- patience & prudence**

her words seemed very compelling at the moment, she knew her voice was dangerous, it was like melted gold. lustrous, but it can burn. maybe, she could indulge...just for a little bit.

she cleared her throat to announce her presence, and the two girls caught her stare, one pair of eyes were jittery, the other, empty.

“bora,” yoohyeon started, stern, but careful. boras eyes narrowed, slightly irritated but she relaxed. “i thought we agreed to play with them together?” yoohyeons change in tone and attitude caused bora to widen her eyes just a bit, curious in yoohyeons sudden non authoritative character.

the silence of their stare down was interrupted with gahyeons pathetic gagging as she tried to collect the liquid running from her soft lips while still holding boras rough fingers. she was always the easiest one, she was so obedient and ready for two older women. and for that, she was in for a reward.

“was gahyeon being a bad girl?” yoohyeon teasingly asked as she lifted her anchor from the door and set off, behind bora placing her larger hand on her shoulder. gahyeon knew she was safer here than anywhere else, so she didn’t mind. some days are harder than others though.

today was one of those days.

“poor baby was going to fall out of the window if i didn’t save her.” bora hummed out in response. “let’s remind her of why she should stay.” bora said, turning her head from yoohyeon to gahyeon. which caused gahyeon to avert her eyes.

“does gahyeonnie need a reminder?” yoohyeon said, leaving boras shoulders and placing her hand in between her scalp. the feeling was oddly comforting and gahyeon closed her eyes.

“good girl”

she knew what was coming.

**——-**

“we need groceries...and stuff” bora said washing her hands under their bathroom that probably costs the same amount of an apartment unit. “and stuff.” yoohyeon repeated. “yeah you know, gloves, a shovel, a new axe, more bleach, and bread.” yoohyeon slightly laughed at boras request for bread after her list of “tools”.

“why do we need bread?” yoohyeon asked, already collecting her keys and purse. “for dinner. i’m making pasta and i want good bread with it.” she grabbed yoohyeons surprisingly hard bicep jokingly, “do not disappoint me.” with that yoohyeon rolled her eyes and made her way to the car.

tonight, yoohyeon opted for a black blazer with denim jeans and a lace inner top, she made sure to cap it off with simple beige heels. she went to stop at the local home improvement store for the start of boras list, and when she made it back to her car, she did research on the closest, yet best reviewed bakery she could find. she could just go to the grocery store where she bought her wine, but she felt like stepping up her shopping game. just for tonight.

setting course for the bakery, she drove silently to her destination. she always likes to drive in silence. she liked to listen to the white noise of the dark pavement.

after a good ten minute drive, she checked to see if she was in the right place, and after confirming, she stepped out of her posh vehicle and walked in the small cozy bakery. it seemed to glow with a warm yellow, and its looks were just as inviting as its smell.

when she opened the door she was hit with an aroma of the freshly baked goods.

she was also hit with a sight.

**it’s been a long, long time- harry james**

a slightly shorter woman stood behind the counter, sorting out money, looked up and gave yoohyeon a small smile.

her heart seemed to beat. just a little.

the woman was wearing a coffee creamer colored button up, with the sleeves rolled and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, small strands falling over her face. wire frame glasses perfectly complimented her warm outfit. yoohyeon watched as she went back to sorting out the bills, her tongue poking between her lips in concentration.

yoohyeon didn't like this.

shaking her off, she tried to pick out something, but struggled with knowing which selection of bread to take home. who knew there were so many varieties? the alone employee seemed to sense yoohyeons confusion.

“do you need help ma’am?” she said, moving from the counter to accompany yoohyeons side. her voice was like sunshine. it was refreshing. and her body was something else.

yoohyeon didn’t like this.

“uh yeah,” she started, her throat suddenly dry. she mentally slapped herself. get it together. her intimidating, confident self was shaking her head in disapproval watching herself turn to jelly in front of a complete stranger. “my friend is making pasta and i was thinking about getting some type of dessert too.” she said, her words spilling out a little faster than she’d like.

“ah i see,” she said, placing her hands adorably on her hips. yoohyeon could see her brain working, and she stepped up to reach a golden brown baguette, inspecting it, and handing it to yoohyeon. “this is a popular choice,” she said with a smile. “wait right there!” she swiftly walked behind the counter and disappeared into the back kitchen that was concealed by light grey curtains.

yoohyeon took the time to take in her surroundings. the atmosphere created by the wooden panel walls, the soft jazz playing in the background by the traditional turntable, the various paintings scattered along the walls, and the dimly candlelit shop seemed to beg yoohyeon to stay. her mind was foggy.

the bright woman made her way back into the main store, her beaming smile made yoohyeon internally groan. “i just made these! i think you and your friend will love them.” she said, placing down a baking sheet and sitting on top an array of colorful macarons. “how many would you like?” her smile was never ending as she seemed so excited about the little coins.

“hm, one of each.” yoohyeon said, trying to flash her best smile. she happily carefully put them into a pink paper bag and folded the top. yoohyeon watched her scarily attractive hands go to work.

yoohyeon dug in her purse to find her card, and as she swiped it she noticed something was missing. “oh, I think you forgot to put the macrons on the bill. yoohyeon said. “they’re on me! first customer discount!” the baker gave her a wink.

yoohyeon’s stomach could be qualified as an olympic gymnast. doing somersault after somersault. “be careful” she warned herself.

“are you sure? i can easily pay for it” yoohyeon slightly cringed with the realization of how arrogant her words came off. but it wasn’t a lie. another smile was shot at yoohyeon, this time with a slight shake of her head. “i insist. it’s on me!” yoohyeon knew she couldn’t win so she let out a small sigh and thanked her profusely.

as she was about to walk out of the store she stopped and turned around with her hand on the handle. “by the way,” the worker turned her head up again. “are you the only one who works here?” yoohyeon asked. the other woman pushed the frame of her glasses up a bit and shook her head. “there’s normally more bakers but i’m the only front person. but my coworkers are either sick or on vacation tonight.” she said with a small laugh.

**——-**

yoohyeon took note of this and left. stepping into the cold of the night she realized how she started to miss the comfort of the small bakery. shaking her head, she checked the time. it was now 18:54 and she knew bora would start getting punchy if she didn’t come home in time for dinner. especially since she has the “goods”. but something stopped her in her tracks.

she sat in her car and instead and waited. she store hours on the front of the store said they closed at 19:00 so she decided to wait. she didn’t know what for, but she waited. her car was parked across the street so she could watch from a distance, not wanting to creep out the girl.

time passed and she looked up when she heard the distant ring of the store bell and she saw the tired, yet beautiful young woman locking up the shop. she then saw from around the corner a young man dressed in all black running. this caught her attention as she saw him frantically pick up his pace and he soon disappeared into the night fog. then she heard something else that tore her attention from him. a silent sob she could only hear from the echoes of the alleyway, traveling, and hitting her ears.

yoohyeon immediately got out of her car.

she walked as fast as she could across the street, past the bakery and down the dingy alleyway to be greeted by the pretty baker, on the floor, holding her stomach in pain.

yoohyeon did not like this.


	3. chapter three

**two women- gain**

she stared at her from afar,

just wanting to look a little longer. 

she watched as she sat there, a determined look on her face. 

her steady breathing, narrowed eyes, two plump lips pressed firmly together, perfect hair cascading down her sharp shoulders, 

until she decided to go in for the kill. 

“oh shit i’m so sorry!” bora said as she “accidentally” knocked over the pretty woman’s coffee cup as she was “leaving” the quiet cafe. the cup fell over the edge of the small cafe table, and she quickly dropped her purse, and got some napkins from the other end of the cafe and started to clean up the mess. 

the woman’s concentrated stare on her laptop was replaced with surprised and confused eyes as she tried to give the small woman kneeling in front of her an apologetic smile. “it’s okay! i can just buy another one. i’ll help you...” she said as she tried to get out of her chair to get some napkins herself but the woman beneath her held her down with a hand on her knee. 

she listened, and took in the brunette. she probably only stayed in her seat because she was paralyzed. the woman working hard on the floor was definitely smaller than her but she still looked strong, solid. she wore comfortable black boots, light washed denim jeans, a white sweater with a black knit vest with a white trim, and a beige outer coat. she looked so  _ inviting.  _ she seemed so familiar..but so rare. she felt like the woman in front of her jumped straight out of a romantic comedy, she was so starstruck she forgot to push her words. 

“r-really it’s okay, i-“ the grip on her knee tightened which caused her to shut up. 

“i got it already. and  _ i’ll _ buy you a new one. okay?” the seated woman just swallowed a little too hard and nodded. she would normally refuse and come up with countless rebuttals since that’s how she was raised, but this woman was so stern and enchanting she forgot how to speak for a bit. 

“so...what was your order sweetheart?” the taller woman froze at the pet name but shook it off pretty quick, and for that she gave herself a mental high five. “s-salted caramel mocha.” she pulled away her imaginary high five after stuttering like an idiot. bora smiled satisfied with her successful hold over her. she took one last look before she went to go order her drink. 

she wore simple black laceless boots, black dress pants, with a white work shirt that was slightly unbuttoned which caused bora to stare a little longer. she turned around and proceeded to order the drink. when she collected the order, she returned to the woman with a warm smile. she placed the cup on the counter and as she was about to leave, the working woman was displeased by this, wanting to learn more about this little crush she developed. boras forearm was stopped and she was met with pleading eyes. 

“if you have time, please stay. it’s the least i can do since you bought the drink…” her words getting quieter as the sentence went on. bora let out a small laugh. “someone like  _ you _ asking me to stay? of course!” bora said, taking a seat across the still dazed woman. she looked down at her coffee cup and looked at the writing on it. “your name is bora? pretty…” she smiled at the small compliment. “yeah, and yours?” 

“i’m siyeon. thanks again.”

the two slipped into a conversation that lasted until closing, and bora checked her watch. it was 19:04, and she almost forgot she had dinner to make. 

“how does dinner at my place sound?”

**——-**

“what happened are you okay?!” yoohyeon asked as she rushed over to the pained baker, worry plastered all over her pale face. the tear stained woman looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to be around. 

“why are you still here..” she said with fatigue lacing her words. “doesn’t matter. what happened?” the last sentence didn’t really sound like a question.

“i’m fine. he just…” she said as she tried to stand up but yoohyeon stopped her. “ _he_ _what_?” yoohyeon said a little too roughly and the shorter girl noticed this and sat back down. “this man just got me a little bit...i thought i could...fight it but..” she said, shrinking in her sentence. 

yoohyeon placed a soft thumb onto the bruise forming on her lip and chin.  _ son of a bitch.  _

“he took my phone and purse but i’m okay...i don’t know how i’ll get home...i take the subwa-“ her sparse sentences were causing yoohyeon to grow in concern. “stop it. i’ll take you to my house. if that’s okay. i can take care of your phone and all that, just.. _ please _ ?” the tired woman would normally refuse since going home with a stranger is not how she was raised but she was just so tired, and her home wasn’t in the safest neighborhood either. she had no way to communicate with her workers, no way to get back home in general, and even if she did she had no way to get back to work anyways. so she gave a tired nod. 

yoohyeon helped her up and she seemed like she struggled to stand, yoohyeon guessed it was because that disgusting  _ thing _ got her in the gut pretty bad. she helped her to her car and opened the door for her, and she walked onto her side of the car once she was seated. 

“if you don’t want to, it’s okay. i don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” yoohyeon said but as she finished her sentence, she heard a soft snore. the blonde woman silently drove home, the soft scent of flowers from the sleeping woman’s perfume mixed surprisingly nicely with the fresh baked goods. she somehow felt content, and decided that life was finally giving her a reward for her “hobby”, or she told herself just to feel a little something. 

she got an incoming call from bora and picked up the phone from her steering wheel. boras loud voice filled the once empty car. 

“yoohyeon-ah?” yoohyeon winced and checked if the girl beside her was still sleeping, and to her surprise she was knocked out cold. 

“what.” she said in slight annoyance. did she always have to yell?

“where are you? i wanna eat already.” 

“i’m on my way home, also we’re gonna have a guest staying over so don’t be an idiot okay?” she waited for boras response which took a while, hearing boras muffled laughter over the phone but it was  _ that _ laugh, which only meant one thing. 

“yeah yeah, i’m having my own guest over so don’t be a loser okay?” she said mocking yoohyeons words. 

bingo. 

she hung up on the girl, and continued her short drive home. when her car came to a stop, she gently patted the sleeping girl’s shoulder. 

“hey we’re here…time to get up now.” she said with a gentle smile on her face. she watched as the tired girl slowly opened her eyes and let out a stretch which she quickly learned wasn’t wise. she winced in pain, but just stared at yoohyeon. she was  _ so _ pretty, her face was so sharp, but it gave her such a soft look every time she met her gaze. her blonde hair matched her so much, and she felt strangely safe with the stranger. she gave her a small smile back and the two women stepped out of the car. 

the beat up woman’s eyes widened when she was met with her new surroundings. a beautiful modern mansion with tall glass windows, wooden and stone accents, and more that the baker has only seen in magazines and dramas. she didn’t expect to ever see one of these up close. she tore her gaze from the “house” and looked back to the mysterious, wealthy woman. she really did mean it when she said she could buy the macrons no problem. the other woman just walked to the metallic garage that could easily fit at least ten cars, and led the slightly confused girl into the home. 

“i’d take you to the front entrance but it’s a lot of stairs and you don’t seem like you’re in the right condition to.” she said with a sympathetic smile, and the baker just nodded and followed. yoohyeon suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around, surprising the smaller girl. “by the way...i don’t even know your name.” the black haired girl smiled baffling yoohyeon. how does someone still look so bright after being mugged? “my name’s minji...yours?” 

“yoohyeon.” she said with a smile. 

“pretty…” yoohyeon felt a slight shiver when hearing those words tickle her ears, she quickly shook it off. 

“i’m home…” yoohyeon said, her words trailing off once she saw their guest. 

bora put four plates down on the long dining room table and gave a sickening smile only yoohyeon saw. 

“oh you’re home!” she said as she walked towards the seated woman staring intently at yoohyeon. “yoohyeon, this is siyeon.” 

_ detective _ . yoohyeon thought bitterly in her head. 

she forced a fake genuine smile and as soon as siyeon looked around to get some pasta, yoohyeons smile quickly faded and gave bora  _ that  _ look. 

_ detective. _ yoohyeon repeated in her head. 

  
  
  



	4. chapter four

gahyeon stretched her ear to listen. she always liked to listen to smart back and forth banters between yoohyeon and bora. but tonight she heard another voice, that didn’t belong to any of them. 

this new voice was deep by default, but when bora said something that lighted excitement in her, her voice became octaves higher, and slightly cuter. to gahyeon, it was refreshing to hear another voice, and this stranger just so happened to have the smoothest, richest voice she’s ever heard. 

she broke out of her foggy mind and returned to her predicament. she wasn’t allowed out for dinner tonight, they told her she’d be fed later, but she was hungry now. they rarely had guests over so normally by now gahyeon would be allowed out, like she was at her own house, a place she’d rather not think about. so, she wondered if the others were hungry as well. she carefully slipped out of her room and tried to be as silent as possible. her bare feet came in contact with the cold wooden floors under her, praying it wouldn’t make a noise. 

“...i’ll get it, it’s in the back” gahyeon suddenly heard yoohyeons voice coming closer and at this she ran into the room a couple doors down to avoid being caught, and disobeying, for the second time that day. she was still a little sore. 

gahyeon turned on the light switch to be met with a figure sitting in front of her. “holy shit handong, you scared me!” gahyeon half yelled and half whispered, if that was even possible, putting a hand on her chest. the dirty blonde rolled her eyes “it  _ is  _ my room, you know.” she was sitting at her desk, and she opened her laptop to continue looking at cat pictures. gahyeon huffed and walked from the towering door and to the older girls bed to lay down dramatically. 

“i’m hungry dong-ah” handong didn’t look up from her laptop, and clicked her tongue. “yubin, are you hungry?” the middle in age woman emerged from behind handong’s desk with a grunt. “no not really. gahyeon is just always hungry.” she said teasing. 

“hey! you guys didn’t tell me you were hanging out without me…” gahyeon said, shooting up, sitting upright on the bed. handong responded, still not moving her gaze from the bright screen in the dimly lit room. “we aren’t hanging out, she was helping me with all my wires because of my new computer. you’d be getting new stuff too if you just listened to them, you know.” finally closing her laptop she turned around to be met with gahyeons big fake puppy dog eyes. “but we can hangout if you want, since we’re all here.” and with that, gahyeon lit up with an ear to ear smile. 

“we’re gonna get in trouble, let’s just be quiet and wait for dinner alright?” yubin said as she went to sit on the bed next to gahyeon. being the longest one to be with yoohyeon and bora, yubin knew the ins and outs of how their little operation worked, and unlike the other two in the room, she liked to stay put, and out of the way. 

“you’re no fun.” gahyeon said lightly hitting yubin. the three of them became quite close since they all had the unorthodox in common. but those were times they all want to forget, so they rarely bring it up but sometimes, gahyeon being the youngest out of the three, goes to the older women to just talk since some nights she’s met with her past, and the two older girls were always ready to talk. gahyeon sighed contentedly, and the three girls sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for the guests to leave so they could finally eat dinner. 

meanwhile, things weren’t so peaceful in the dining room. 

**just in time- dean martin**

“so…how do you two know each other.” siyeon spoke, looking at yoohyeon and bora. to which the younger one gave bora a quick stare that said “shut up”

“uh...we went to college together and just decided to move in together after we graduated.” yoohyeon said in one breath, giving a successful excuse. siyeon wondered how on earth a pair of fresh college students could afford a home like this but she didn’t want to pry. 

the sound of the soft jazz in the background and cutlery clashing against the glass plates filled the brief silence. “oh are you guys…” siyeon used her fork to point it back and forth between bora and yoohyeon. minji looked up in curiosity waiting for the answer. bora laughed a little too loud, shaking her head. “ _ god _ no. we’re just friends.” she sent a wink to siyeon after finishing her sentence while taking a bite of her pasta. seeing siyeon visibly blush made yoohyeon sick. 

“so what do you do siyeon..?” yoohyeon asked politely with a soft smile. she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it. for old times sake. “I’m a criminal investigator, or a detective i guess. i also do some forensics on the side from time to time but it’s not my specialty.” she said with a small laugh at the end. “interesting…” yoohyeon said with a fake smile which slowly faded when she saw bora’s glistening eyes digging into siyeon’s perfectly structured face. 

yoohyeon was good at acting. she had to be for her hobby. but siyeon was making it so hard for her to act natural, and soon, her little facade is going to slip. bora could sense the rising one sided tension, and tried to carry on the night as smoothly as possible, even though this mess was hers. 

“oh! i almost forgot, minji kindly provided the dessert for tonight. i’ll get it, it's in the back.” yoohyeon said, giving the black haired baker a quick smile as she got up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen, then returning with the slightly wrinkled pink paper bag. 

the four women ate their dessert in silence, but yoohyeon’s eyes were anything but. minji saw this, and she could read the well rising tension in the room easily. yoohyeon’s occasional but intense stare at bora didn’t go unnoticed by the eldest girl. she wondered if the relation between yoohyeon and bora was really just a friendship, but she grew more and more tired, having a long day of work, and your typical mugging of course. 

**——-**

the night ended and the three girls said their goodbyes to siyeon.“i’ll walk you outside, i can pay for your uber too.” bora said, to which siyeon was going to insist she could pay for her own but bora cut her off as usual when trying to pay or do anything on her own. “fine. but i’ll only let you pay if you let me take you on a date? just the two of us.” siyeon said, her sentence starting off confident but it slowly fizzled out, bora found this amusing. 

“of course babe. i hope you had a good time even with my friend...friends i guess.” they exchanged numbers, siyeons fingers fumbling with her phone. normally she was a serious, cold detective. well respected, and cool. but in social situations, she wasn’t so…cool. 

bora watched siyeon as she typed in her number. her black hair blowing in the cold wind, still managing to make her face look perfectly sculpted. although watching siyeon work in the cafe every week started off just another stalking of her next victim, she was starting to second guess herself. maybe she could be the one to just keep, instead of torture, or other things. she told herself to have this internal discussion later. 

“i had a great time. you’re an excellent cook. i cant say the same about myself though.” siyeon said with a laugh. as the two girls' soft laughter faded, the dim glow of headlights approached. siyeon walked towards her ride. the two women waved goodbye and parted ways. 

bora walked back into the now quiet mansion, closing the door behind her. when she turned around she saw an unamused yoohyeon. bora knew yoohyeon. she knew what made her happy, the foods she likes and dislikes, her taste in music, and most importantly, her limits. she knew her limits very well and liked to push them a little too often. and at that very moment she knew she was going to get what she deserved. 

yoohyeon walked towards her slowly, staring right through boras eyes without a blink, until she backed bora up on the door. she easily towered over the older woman and used this advantage to trap her under her. she boras arms seemed to be stuck to her sides, and she found herself the paralyzed one now, and all she could do was stare right back to yoohyeon. it’s what her pride forced her to do. yoohyeons arms roughly found themselves on boras arm, and on the door. her lips found themselves ghosting along the soft skin of boras neck, slowly trailing up to her ear where she gently bit on it. 

“where’s your little girlfriend?” bora asked in a tone that pissed yoohyeon beyond belief. her bratty attitude was sometimes hard to manage but yoohyeon liked it. she liked to take control over bora and  _ make _ her listen to her. they didn’t do this often, but when they did, it was always because bora did something to anger yoohyeon. her ice cold fingers raked against the length of boras arm until she met the smaller woman’s hands, still using her eyes as daggers, piercing through boras front- she knew bora was scared, she was just good at pretending. just like her. she used the smaller hand hand to cup boras own center to which her intense gaze faltered a bit. her eyes slightly twitching, but she wouldn’t let up just yet. “she’s sleeping...why? where’s your little  _ detective _ ?” she said, applying more and more pressure onto bora’s hand which made the latter softly exhale. 

“are you mad at me baby? did i make you upset?” bora said, with the nerve to put on a smile for her. yoohyeon was seriously pissed off and it made her even more vexed that the girl under her wasn’t taking this seriously. she responded with an unsympathetic hand wrapping harshly over bora’s neck, purposely going low enough to abruptly cut off her breath, enjoying the sight of the girl struggling under her. she moved back to her ear. “you made  _ yoohyeonie _ very mad, i told you not to fuck around with that...with her...and not only do you disobey, but you bring her into my fucking home?” she paused to squeeze a little harder, and to start pressing boras hand more and more into her center. she let out a sinister laugh. “bad girl. you don’t know what you’ve started.” she said finally letting go of her iron grip on bora’s neck, causing bora to cough a bit and take deep inhales, desperate for oxygen. 

yoohyeon smiled and dragged her talented fingers under bora’s shirt, teasing the burning skin underneath. she slowly moved the fabric of the silent girl’s bra and slipped underneath that layer. right as she was about to play with bora’s generous chest, she heard the slightest creak in their hardwood floor. she whipped her head back to see a wide eyed gahyeon, in mid step. she let go of her hold on bora and sighed. “are you hungry, gahyeon?” she youngest girl quickly nodded and yoohyeon smiled slightly. “i’m sorry dear, i totally forgot. i'll make you and the girls something okay?” bora detached herself from the door and walked silently upstairs to her bedroom, slightly aggravated and she felt undeniably teased. 

yoohyeon made eye contact with her as she opened the refrigerator that said “ _ we’re not done yet. _ ” and she then proceeded to make little gahyeonie’s dinner. 

  
  
  



End file.
